world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Holy warriors and defenders of the faith, paladins know that the only thing more abhorrent than an evil creature is a fundamentally good creature too timid to strive against the forces of darkness. Paladins are divine champions, gladly giving their lives in the service of light and justice, asking only that they may protect the innocent and cleanse the world to the best of their ability. Theirs is a hard path, requiring great sacrifice and ultimate devotion to a moral code, yet with her last breath a paladin can take comfort in a life of absolute righteousness. Presented below are several variant class features to help flesh out common paladin archetypes, the better to customize characters for fighting the good fight. Paladins Amongst the Alliance The Knights of the Silver Hand A human and dwarf holy order, the Knights of the Silver Hand was formed during the second war from the Warpriests of Lordaeron and human, high elf, and dwarf warriors who wanted to fight the Orcish Horde representing powerful ideals. Empowered by the Light, the paladins of the Silver Hand helped turn the tide during the Second War and formed chapters in Lordaeron, Ironforge, and Stormwind. The Lordaeron chapter was destroyed by Arthas Menethil when he returned from Northrend as a Death Knight. The Hand of Argus The Hand of Argus is an organization of draenei paladins and vindicators that serve as the primary military and police force of the Exodar. Their presence is strongest in Bloodmyst Isle, where the greatest of the corruption on the Azuremyst Isles has taken hold. The Hand of Argus is led by the Triumvirate of the Hand — Vindicators Boros, Kuros and Aesom. They are stationed in Blood Watch on Bloodmyst Isle. However, despite remaining mostly on Bloodmyst Isle, the Hand's agents have been seen in Ashenvale and Nagrand. Other Paladin Orders The Brotherhood of the Wolf: Formed by Genn Greymane, the Brotherhood of the Wolf is comprised solely of members of the Greymane Worgen pack. The Brotherhood of the Wolf looks to Greymane's son as their inspiration for their ideals. As monstrous as paladins can possibly be, the Brotherhood of the Wolf are not trusted in the Alliance and are often put out of mind. The Order of Gnomeregan: a paladin order of Gnomes dedicated to cleansing Gnomeregan and to cleanse it of it's taint. They do little adventuring and are incredibly somber. The Paladins of the Highborne: faced with a difficult choice of what is happening to Darnassus, the Highborne came out of hiding to help. Amongst them was a group of Night Elf Paladins who work behind the scenes of the Druids and Priestesses of Elune. Worshippers of the Sun God, the Paladins of the Highborne fight to free Darnassus and Dark Shore of corruption in their own way. Paladins Amongst the Horde The Order of Blood Knights The Blood Knights are an elite group of blood elf paladins serving as Silvermoon's equivalent of the Knights of the Silver Hand, rivaling even a Templar in skill and power. As high elves, many were members of the Church of Light. Many later became priests and a few became paladins. The Blood Knight order, following the banishment of Kil'jaeden, now channel their power through the renewed Sunwell. With the increasing militarization of Garrosh Hellscream's reign, the Blood Knights have initially lended considerable support to the Orcish Warchief, though following the purge of Dalaran, opinions have split between supporting the increasingly deranged orc and serving their country, personified by the newly active Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, who had recently begun training under the Order, hence their similar choice in weaponry. The Sunwalkers Recently the Taurens of Mulgore have begun to train paladins and formed a new order, called the Sunwalkers. Aponi Brightmane is the first of these Paladins, who trained under Lady Liandrin herself. Her training completed, she now trains other Taurens. Cairne, before he was killed by Garrosh Hellscream, formally allowed Aponi Brightmane to found the the Sunwalkers as a way to spread goodness through the Horde. Other Paladin Orders The Warriors of Honor: Warchief Vol'jin had recently formed the Warriors of Honor for the Orcish Horde. They were to be trained by Lady Liandrin, but Aponi Brightmane stepped up. The Orcs belonging to the Warriors of Honor are led by Thrall and (sometimes, when she can be bothered) Lady Liandrin. They look to Orgim Doomhammer as their true paragon of Orc honor, and to Grom Hellscream as an example of Sacrifice. All orc paladins work to irradicate the activities of the Burning Blade in Durotar. The Darkspear Defenders: Vol'jin formed this elite group of Troll Paladins before the Seige of Orgrimmar in order to show the Alliance that the Horde has warriors that can fight fair besides the Sunwalkers and the Blood Knights. Most of the order was destroyed during the civil war, however. The Inquisition: Most holy warriors of the Forsaken are Inquisitors. However, a few Forsaken are brave to show that they can patriotic and still fight for all that is good and holy. These righteous paladins of the Forsaken are often mistaken for Arthas' death knights. But this isn't true. But what is that the order is in the Tirisfal Glades, fighting for Righteous ideals and philosophies. Goblin Paladins: There are a few Goblins who have renounced the worship of Almighty Gold and even renounced the Cynics. They are trying to find an ideal to fight for other than the preservation of the Horde against all evil threats. So far, they are considered heretics by Prince Gallywicke, and most are fleeing to thunderbluff. Category:Classes of Warcraft Category:Paladins of Azeroth